Two for Spring Break
by Jaiaelle
Summary: Quinn and Artie ditch the other Glee club members for Spring Break.  Heavily influenced by a scene from Popular's I Know What You Did Last Spring Break episode.  Written for the Quartie ficathon.


_Author's Note: This is written for the Quartie ficathon, which I have been writing nothing for lately...slacker! Anyway, this is based off a scene in Ryan Murphy's Popular, Spring Break with Harrison/Brooke. In fact, some lines from that scene I directly placed in this because they worked! Simplistic, somewhat. Short on certain details, probably. But at least it's something, right? I have been having some major writer's block! So this is good. Read and review please!_

**_Two for Spring Break_**

For Spring Break Junior year, Rachel had coordinated a group trip in an effort to create harmony among the members of the club. Due to a lot of hooking up, breaking up, hooking up with other people, the club had become more than a bit fractured.

"People, we need to reconnect, as friends! This trip to Hoboken is just the thing we need!" Will had told the students after Rachel had presented the plan.

"But…it's Hoboken, New Jersey…" Quinn grumbled, eyes on the back of Finn's head. "Hoboken! Of all places, why'd you choose there?"

"Yeah," Artie mumbled, eyes on Brittany who was sitting with Santana. "It's the stupidest place to take a vacation."

"It's also the cheapest," Rachel explained, placing her hands behind her back. "You will all go and you will all have a wonderful time!" Underneath the cheer in her voice there was a warning: have fun or die. Or something similar to that. None would admit to being afraid of Rachel but, in that moment, they all kind of were.

The departure day finally arrived on a warm March morning. All the teens were gathered in the parking lot, listening as Will explained the guidelines and etc. Once he was done, Quinn walked onto the bus, took a look around, smelled the air, then marched off. "This bus smells like a dead rat and I refuse to ride on it."

Narrowing her eyes, Rachel said, "Fine, Princess. You can go with Artie and his dad if you're going to complain." To further make her point, she gestured toward Artie's dad's van that was some feet away.

"I will!" Quinn exclaimed, turning on her heel and making her way to the Artie's dad's van.

Brittany, who had an arm around Santana's waist, had only heard part of the conversation. "I love rats! I want to see the rat!"

"No, Britts," Santana snapped. Taking a breath, she calmed herself, saying more gently, "Quinn says the bus smells like a dead rat, not that there are rats on it."

Thinking about a dead rat made Brittany cry and the other girl pulled her into a comforting hug. "It's okay, it's okay, Britts," she sighed.

Meanwhile, Quinn had asked Artie's dad about riding in the van, gotten an "A-okay," which made her laugh, and had made herself comfortable in the seat next to Artie. He slightly smiled at her then put his ear buds into his ears and got lost in the music of his favorite indie bands. A few hours later, he realized they were going in the opposite direction of New Jersey.

"Where are we going?" he asked, eyes on the road signs.

"To Kenosha," his dad replied, grinning. "Quinn was telling me about the last minute change in plans."

"Last minute -"

Putting her hand on top of Artie's and squeezing a bit too tightly, Quinn smiled at him. "Yes, remember? We're staying at my aunt and uncle's cabin in Kenosha?"

Staring at their joined hands for several seconds, Artie thought before finally nodding. "Yup. I do."

When Artie's dad dropped them off, he commented that none of the other kids or Will was there but Quinn and Artie assured him they would be soon and not to worry. As they made their way to the cabin, Artie looked up at Quinn. "This has got to be the best idea ever."

"Oh," Quinn murmured, pulling the cabin key from her purse. "I am full of great ideas. Like not spending a week with three of my exes while having a swell time per Rachel's orders."

Watching as she opened the door, he bobbed his head up and down. "With two of my exes who are now…whatever with whatever…"

She didn't respond but eventually, on day four of the epic really bad movie fest, which included hits such as Monster a Go-Go and Tokyo Raiders, as well as stellar pieces of arts like the fourth Indiana Jones movie, all of which they randomly found on cable, the topic of exes once again surfaced.

The two of them were laying on the bed in the master bedroom watching Arrested Development, as they had decided to actually watch something good and Quinn had packed the DVDs in her suitcase, when Quinn flopped on her side so that she was facing Artie. "Do you ever feel like we're trapped in a soap opera? With all the...dating and stuff?"

Tilting his head to the side, he paused then admitted that, "Yeah, I kind of do feel like that sometimes."

"Only," she practically whispered, tracing designs into the faded blue comforter covering the bed. "Those characters in soap operas bounce back relatively fast. I mean, I guess we do too but…it just hurts, you know?"

Wondering why Quinn Fabray was opening up to him, of all people, he answered, "Yes. I do know." Their eyes connected and that's when he understood that she could easily open up to him and he to her because they had something in common. A lot of things actually. Inching closer to her, subconsciously, he went on, "I want to hurt them like they've hurt me."

Her fingers skimmed to a stop right in front of his chest. "I want that too."

"How do we do that?" he queried, a thousand feelings assailing him as she slightly bit down on her lip.

Shrugging, she moved a little so that their faces were centimeters apart. "Enact some sort of pathetic revenge?"

Stretching out his fingers, he brushed her cheek. "Suggestions?"

A slight smile touched her lips and she lifted a hand to his shoulder, sliding it from there to his back. "Start with lots of…this?"

Eyes roving her face, he leaned in, feeling her breath against his cheek. "Then I look into your eyes? Someone who gets you. Someone who understands your heartache."

The lip biting had ceased but at his words, which they both recognized were and always had been true, she started it again. "And now?"

"Now…" Swallowing, he closed the small gap that existed between them and pressed his lips to hers. Hesitantly, at first, she kissed him back, gaining in fervor not long after the initial slight impact. For a few minutes, they forgot about everything but each other, including the desire to enact pathetic revenge.

When the current episode of Arrested Development ended, jarring them as it did, they broke the kiss. Staring into each other's eyes, they found if difficult to form words but Quinn, after clearing her throat several times, managed to squeak, "Guess we just added to the soap opera?"

Brushing a hair off her face, he said, softly, "Guess we did."

Grinning, she made as if to kiss him again but he stopped her. "Quinn, I want to do this right. I mean, that just now? Amazing and…indescribable, really. But I think we should take things slow and really get to know each other."

Biting her lip for the third time, she interlocked her fingers with his. "I'd be okay with that."

"Good, because even if you weren't, that's what we'd be doing." Grinning, he waited for her response.

Laughing, she shoved him a little. "Is that so?"

"That's so," he replied, pulling her towards him by her waist. "Like it or not."

"Well," she said, nuzzling her face against his chest. "Good thing I like it."

"Yes…this is a good thing."

And they both knew he didn't just mean her agreeing to take things slow but referred to what had just occurred between them and would occur between them in the future.


End file.
